Nothing is as it appears to be
by Anonymous1997
Summary: "Are you enjoying the view?"I said mockingly."Mone himself wouldn't be able to paint more beautiful, if I am allowed to say it" His husky voice send shivers down my spine and my heart skipped a beat. I was furious. R&R people It's good   I promise! :D
1. Modeling is a drag

**Title: Nothing is as it appears to be**

**Author: Anonymous1997 ( kate ^_^)**

**Summary: Temari is a model. A part she is ashamed of because of the lable. Shikamaru is a journalist and scolds her because he thinks every woman has the same bad personality. Can love come out of this? Will Temari make him change his mind?**

"_**When life is hard remember you are going to die someday"**_

_**-**_anonymous writer

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_Modeling is a drag_

* * *

><p>Dammit. Not again. Does this motherfucking thing EVER shut up?<p> 

No. I refuse to get up. Can't you take a hint you piece of shit?

_Riiiiiiii-_

_Oh gosh…It's already 8:30_**? **Ino I swear you will die by my hands….

I finally got up and walked towards my bathroom with speed no better than a turtle to get ready for work. Shizune will really decapitate me if I don't show up on time for the photoshoot. We got a new photographer coming and she's freaked out.

Yeah I am a model alright. It is absolutely disgusting how many people are "enchanted" by looks and how men think that models are dumb. It is just so sickening. The label thing I mean.

I have actually studied art in one of the world's best universities. And it pisses me off so much that some people think that because I am a model I am uneducated and completely clueless.

When I took a look in the mirror I almost fell on the hard floor.

Damn, I looked like shit! My mascara and eyeshadow were smudged around my eyes and cheeks and my ruby red lipstick had left a trace behind making me look like a hooker that had been punched or a druggie or I don't know .Now you are wondering " Dear Temari why are you looking like absolutely shit?" well I blame my best friend , Ino, for that . She tricked me into going partying and, pardon me even though I got high tolerance when it comes to alcohol, I got a bit trashed!

After I got rid of all the party's effects on my body, I dressed up , got in my brand new hummer and drove off to my favourite café.

The traffic was killing me. It was 9 am and everyone was rushing to be on time. That's Manhattan for you. Busy as ever. I turned up the radio to make the horns and the screeches disappear. One of my favourite rock n' roll tracks started to play so I turned up the volume and I sang along. Just because I had a terrible morning doesn't mean I am having a terrible day. Wow I am really optimistic today!

"_Robert's got a quick hand._

_He'll look around the room,_

_he won't tell you his plan._

_He's got a rolled cigarette,_

_Hanging out his mouth_

_he's a cowboy kid._

_Yeah he found a six-shooter gun._

_In his dad's closet hidden in a box of fun things,_

_and I don't even know what._

_But he's coming for you,_

_yeah he's coming for you._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_"

I finally reached my destination. I parked outside and proceeded in.

The brunette boy behind the bar stool winked at me and I gave him one of my wildest grins ever.

" Good morning Kiba dear, where is Naruto?" I greeted him while taking my seat on the bar stool.

"Why, Tema- sunshine, are you not happy to see me?" He gave me one of his cocky grins.

" You know very well that that's not it! Just my curiosity is eating my insides as to where the hyperactive blonde would be" I replied cheekily.

"He got some paperwork to do cause Jiraya is too busy so I made a deal with him to take my shift tonight and I would work in his place this morning. So what would a fair lady like you want to drink?" He asked me.

"A double espresso would suffice. Thank you."

" Oh look who's here. Good morning miss Yamanaka. How was your day so far?" He grinned at her while he was fixing my order.

That's Kiba. Once a playboy always a playboy. But I think he do has a soft spot for Hinata even though she is unbelievably in love with Naruto he has always been by her side since they were babies. How cute. And to think Naruto is so oblivious to her just as Hinata is so oblivious to Kiba.

"'Morning Kiba. Temaaaaaaaa – beaaaaaarrr I missed you so so so much." She screeched in my ear while giving me one of her bear hugs.

" Ino if you do not turn down the volume I will throw you out the window and then make your hair a perfect snack for Mr. Henry." I said oh so politely, she has always been afraid of my adorable little weasel cause he likes her hair so much he chews them.

" Heyy why so jumpy all of a sudden! I came here to greet you and you treat me horrible, what an impeccable creature like me did to –"

" You got me drunk and then forced me to go to a party with you! Then you left me for I don't know how long and then you came back completely trashed so I had to get you home in 4:30 am. But don't worry you haven't done anything! I woke up this morning and when I took a look on the mirror I thought a bus had ran over me and I-"

"ANYWAY I just wanted to remind you about my party this evening in case you forgot all about it-"

"OHHHHHHHH hold up hold up hold up. You don't seriously believe that I am going ,do you? After yesterday I swore to myself that I would not be going to any parties with ya for a while. So nooooo missy , hell-" she cut me off AGAIN.

" But Tem, its my birthday, I wont be happy if you are not there to support me. You are my best friend. If you aren't there to celebrate for me then who will?" Oh sweet god she is teary eyed and she is doing the puppy dog look again.

_No. She can beg all she wants. I am not falling I am not._

_**Oh yes you are. You know she is right.**_

_When did you appear again? I thought I got rid of you._

_**Bitch please, like if you would ever get rid of me. You know you love me and cant live without me so why are you in denial?**_

_Whatever, I guess I will go after all but I am not doing the taxi driver again. _

" Alright, alright. Stop doing that I will go to the party you can cut it out already!" I sighed, she was so manipulative!

"Tema-bear I love you! You have no idea how happy you have made me right now. I promise you will have the time of your life! Oh and by the way it is in my house in Long Island!" She chatted away as she hugged me full of joy. If she were any happier a unicorn would have popped out of her skimpy butt.

"Yeah yeah don't you think we should get going now? Time certainly passes with flying speed and Shizune will cut our head off. It is already 10 and we have the photoshoot with newcomer at precisely 10:15."I informed her in my matter-of-fact professional voice.

"I am finishing my coffee and we c-" suddenly her eyes glimmered and a chesire cat smile spread across her lips.

I turned around to see what had caught her attention. But of course, none other than the male kind. A handsome man no older than 20 had walked in with jet black hair and eyes. His eyes darted across the room until he found Ino. He started walking towards us with a "cheery" smile.

"Miss Yamanaka?" He asked quietly and Ino choked on her coffe.

"Y-Yes" She answered and I quickly picked up my coat.

"Tema-bear, pretty pleaseee" She begged, I knew what was coming next.

"No Ino. Don't you even think about it! Are you trying to get yourself fired?" I asked her with a serious voice.

"It's my birthday! Plus I will never ask for anything again and besides you will get whatever you want from my closet" The puppy dog look again. She is so predictable sometimes.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. Tsunade will be mega-pissed if she found out she was taking a break from work again. If it weren't for Shizune, her good looks and manipulative personality she would been kicked out from the company long time ago.

"Alright, but don't you even think, no scratch that, don't you even dream about me and Sakura covering up for you again. Deal?"

"I love youuuu so so so much Temy! See you in the evening!" She gave me a hug and waved me off, turning to the man who was sitting where I was sitting few seconds ago.

I totally forgot about my coffee, but Kiba whistled after me, before I closed the door.

"Thanks. Tell Naruto that Gaara called him yesterday." he smiled.

"I will… And when are we going on a date?" I turned back with a shock.

"Date? With who?" he started laughing.

"Just kidding! Can you imagine Kankuro's face if I would ask you out? I would be dead for sure."

'_Yeah...and not just by him…'_

* * *

><p>I didn't waste any more time as I scattered out of the place, waving my hand at Kiba.<p>

My workplace was a block away from the café so I didn't bother taking my car. I hurried towards the tall building. I was already late.

The studio was already decorated appropriately. The lights were set up and the dresses we were going to wear were hanged behind me. I caught a glimpse of Tenten posing for the newbie photographer. Her hair was out of her bans and curled nicely reaching her waist. She wore a pretty auburn dress that was fitting her perfectly. Her high heels and accessories matched the dress well. As soon as the last click was heard she dropped her "badass" face and threw a big grin at me.

I went to sit down at the make-table so Hinata can get started. She looked at me with a disapproval look.

"Wow girl, what a dramatic appearance is that? Are you sure you have studied painting instead of theater?" Sakura chuckled at her poor attempt at humor. I could tell she was not fine.

I shot her a look.

"Hey you know how Shizune is like! Don't look at me like that!"

"She won't let me wear those expensive dresses?" I said mockingly as the others laughed with me.

Suddenly Lee stormed in the room holding a cashmere blouse and some pants.

"Sakura, sweetie I brought the dresses for the next shoots. Oh and please, don't wear that terrible make-up with the purple cashmere blouse!" He said panicked.

She chuckled then reached for her jeans.

"Lee, it's Hinata's work, isn't it? She knows what she is doing, aren't you Hinata?" the girl came back with a tonic and a new color palette to begin Sakura's make-up.

"Don't worry, that was for the previous dress. We have now a new theme." The shy girl responded.

Lee waved to me then his face darkened and leaned down to ask something.

"Temari-chan, where is Ino?"

Oh yeah…

"She didn't feel well this morning, so she said, she's going to late a bit." I covered her up. I am so gonna pick the nice juicy bag she has in her gigantic closet and never uses. Such a waste for such a nice bag.

Lee started to laugh as I turned my grin into a wide smile.

"Who would have thought? Who is she with now?" He questioned jokingly.

"I don't know his name. He's tall, and…actually good looking, and yeah… perfect for Ino." I smiled at the thought of Ino's melting onto the table while I brushed my wild golden locks.I swear these uncontrollable strands are going to be the end of me. They hurt so damn much!

"You should get a boyfriend Temari." said Sakura out of the blue.

"Why would I want to have one?" Hinata chuckled as I rolled my eyes. " You're the one to speak Hinata! What about Naruto?" then I heard Sakura make some noise.

"Well…He didn't-"

"Hinata, I don't think that you should wait till that idiot calls you. I know him. He's very loud, but when it comes to girls, he can't say a single sentence." said Sakura. "I just want you to be happy, but if you wait for him to show any kind of affection anymore longer you are going to die of boredom, I seriously really think you should make the first move." she stood up when the dark haired girl finished the make-up and picked up the purple blouse.

Then she went to get her job done.

Tenten came back from the changing room and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"She's just bitchy because of Sasuke." I turned to Sakura. I knew there was something wrong with her. She is radiating bad aura.

"So what? Did he turned out to be not the price charming you expected ?" the pinky sighed and sit back nervously, thinking my question.

"I just… He called me on phone that he won't be home for a while..." She stared blankly at her shoes.

"Did he say something about his sick mother?" asked Lee from behind the curtain.

Everybody looked at him surprised out of their minds. "What?"

"No Lee, he didn't… He said he has to go on a business trip to Paris." Sakura explained quietly.

"Paris! That's great! You know those agencies Sakura! If you're in there is no way youa…oh…" Tenten had jumped behind Sakura. I groaned. As much as I love her sometimes she can be so oblivious.

"When is he coming back?" asked a curious Hinata. Sakura didn't look up, she continued absorbing her shoes design.

"He said one week, but it's not sure. If he gets in, then…maybe once in a month." She picked up her stare to look at us.

"Girls! What are you waiting for! The decoration is finished, pick up the accessories and go! We have a thousand things to do!" a woman with black hair came and started to shout frantically with the photographer. Shizune can be such a beast sometimes... Well, it's better than Tsunade. When she asked where's Ino she just muttered something and went away to do her things.

The girls and I hugged Sakura one more time and started to work on the next shoots.

I don't like Sasuke at all, he can be such a jerk sometimes, but I know that Sakura loves him no matter what. His father was the director of the agency until he died but Sasuke was still underage that time, so Tsunade got the job. He has a brother, he never hears about him, though. He's somewhere in Japan or China to advertise or something… I never saw him before.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours princess Ino showed up, grinning from ear to ear like never before! She started bubbling on and on about Sai!<p>

"He's an artist just like me!" She stated dreamily her eyes glimmering.

"You're a model Ino. Artist use brushes" we tried to get her back to earth but its like we talked to the wall... I can't believe how quickly she can buy a pink glass to see everything in pink.

That's Ino.

"We're soul mates, I can feel it! We were born to be with each other." Yeah just like with the other 624,875,725 men in the planet that she has formed a relationship with.

She will never learn. We love her anyway. Her careless self is refreshing among the pressure and stress of modeling.

We listened to her fairy tale for three hours, I was happy that I could go home to take a shower and get ready for the night. Oh…the party…

'I swear, if she plays Cupid, I'm gonna kill her.'

* * *

><p>"Do you think she will remember us after all this time?"<p>

"I think she'll be a definite pain in the ass."

"You always thought this about all women."

"Hn… That's because they are all somewhat the same"

"How much time passed since you last saw her?"

"Tch… Please, I doubt that she would recognize me."

"Seven years? I think so… Hm…"

"Chouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Charming as ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYY THERE EVERYBODY !<strong>

**YUPP AFTER 2 YEARS OF BEING OBSESSED WITH FANFICTION AND SHIKATEMA I DECIDED TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND GO FOR IT!**

**I would like to thank lexisss ( Alexa) for giving me her permission to continue her original story ( smile, click and lie you should check it out !) :DD THANK YOU SO MUCH ALEXA ^_^**

**ENJOYYY AND DON'T FORGET R&R CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL LOSE MY COURAGE AND EXCITEMENT AND DO SOMETHING I HATE (DON'T FINISH THE STORY)EXCUSE ME FOR ANY POOR GRAMMAR! ( don't forget to let me now if you see any grammar or vocab mistakes ok? :D )**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. The show must go on!

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO_

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't hate people, I just feel better when they aren't around"<em>

_-Charles Bukowski_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**The show must go on**_

* * *

><p>I paid the taxi driver and exited the vehicle. I knew I was going to drink so I didn't take my car. Besides I don't really like driving so much.<p>

The mansion was decorated very nicely with lights and all. Outside the gate was a huge banner surrounded by pink neon lights saying " THE PARTY IS HERE" with bold letters.

_Wow, she went all out on this huh? _

I proceeded in and saw her creativity in all its glory! There were confetti in the shape of heart every were. The only furniture in the room was a few couches near the bar that was placed especially for the occasion. There was also a stage placed in the other side of the room with some microphones.

_Tell me she isn't going to sing again? My poor ears…_

The empty space between the bar and the stage was serving as a dancefloor. A disco ball was placed above, lighting up the crowd underneath with pink, blue, green lights… It was pretty crowded. Sweat was smelling from even outside.

Ino was surrounded by a huge group of people holding her presents. I was surprised she invited so many. Most of them were people I haven't seen in my entire life. Everybody was elegant. Woman with high heels and men with suits. Just like a movie premiere! I had put on a pretty black dress with black lace details. The black dress reached my thigh while the lace went a bit further. I matched it up with my classic black peep toes and pearls. Of course we cant forget my bold red lipstick.

My black heels rubbed my foot a bit, but I will survive. I'm used to it for a while now. Sigh. Oh, the hardships of a model!

I walked over to the bar counter, and I was surprised out of my mind when my look met with the boy beside me.

"Kankuro?" It was utterly odd seeing him right in front me. I didn't expect Ino to invite him, after all he is her ex.

"Yo sis" He waved at me with his pink martini in his hand " What's up?"

" Wow why didn't you tell me you were coming ,you stupid excuse for a brother? I bet Gaara's here too huh?" I teased him. I cannot say I hadn't missed him and Gaara. Sometimes a feel so lonely and miserable without their childish company.

"Yeah of course he is, He's is lost within the crowd to your left I believe" He said while pointing his hand to the right direction.

I searched the group in hopes of finding my baby brother. No luck. I turned around and came face to face with the blond, cheery barman.

I through a kind smile at him.

"Hey Naruto. I missed your company this morning." I said cheekily.

"Kiba assisted at us because Jiraya had something else to do and I had to do the paperwork for today… So Kiba and I made a deal, that he helps me out in the morning, and I take his shift tonight" His smile fell. Poor thing.

" I am aware of the fact. Kiba debriefed me when I was sipping peacefully my coffee" I replied worried. Why the melancholic look all of a sudden?

"What would you like to drink Tem?" he asked me.

And then it dawned on me.

"Oh you are sad cause Hinata is alone? Hey I can-" I offered to help but he cut me off.

" Don't you even think about it. You are here as a guest, so have fun! Would a cocktail suffice madam?" He got back to the cheerful Naruto I always knew and adored! He made everyone happy with his presence that's for sure. Even though he is a dummie when it comes to Hinata.

"Sounds pretty good sir"

He quickly mixed the the drinks and then poured the blue liquid into the fancy glass, adding an orange ring to the side.

"And a little extra only for you" He said while throwing a pink miniscule umbrella into the glass. " Cheers"

"Cheers" I smiled taking a sip. Damn it was good.

This is going to be a long night with a far worse morning. You can take that for granted.

* * *

><p>I talked to Kankuro after I finished my second cocktail. Apparently they had come all the way here from the other side of the country . When I asked why he just shrugged.<p>

_Not a good sign, I bet it has something to do with a girl. I must find out more about it!_

"Te-ma-ri" I heard Ino's shrilled voice as she called me out of nowhere. I found her with Sai by her side, his eyes never living her happy face, he seemed so thrilled by her. He looked at her very differently than the guys she dated before, I can tell. Maybe… I don't know.. maybe she found the one. Her prince charming.

Although I wouldn't be a least surprised if she called me panicked tomorrow afternoon bubbling that the apocalypse is here and that all she had dreamt about and loved had shattered into pieces and how destroyed she was and that's why she should throw another party to get over her sadness. No. Not a surprise at all.

The blondie waved at me to go to her. As a good slave I was I obliged and headed towards her and Sai, drink in hand.

As I approached I caught a glimpse of red hair. Instantly my sister-senses came alive and found my baby brother Gaara talking to a pretty brunette girl in the corner. I guess I was right. There is indeed a girl in the whole case. I fought the urge to go over there, I didn't want to ruin his night afterall. But I will surely demand answers when I see him again. I took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way without looking back.

Ino had wore that pretty,short, red evening dress and the heels we had bought together the previous weekend. The bands of the dress were tied securely around her neck, where Sai's hand rested at the moment. It took one whole hour off my busy schedule to convince her that she didn't look fat in that dress.

"Temy-chan, I would like to introduce you to Sai!" She said happily.

"Yeah…the girl in the café. Nice to meet you. Ino has told me a lot about you." He said while he extended his hand and smiled kindly.

"Only good things I hope" I said while I took his offered hand " Just call me Temari"

"Temari is a model just like the rest of the girls" Ino pointed out waving her hand behind her. I could see Tenten sitting on one of the couches having her seductive face on and talking to a guy with long brown hair. She was wearing the purple summer dress I wear a lot, I lend it to her just for the occasion. Sakura was chatting away with Hinata in another couch, martini in hand. Sakura's dress was a nice hot pink colour with a black ribbon around her waist attached to it. Hinata's dress was pretty much like Sakura's the only difference was that her dress was light blue.

"Temie, can you please call the others I would like to make a toast" She stated decisively. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I will but can you explain to… Aah screw it! Yeah okay" I waved frantically with my free hand. Whatever the princess wants is my command. Damn I started to give in too easily.. Where did my hardcore self went?

Ino took Sai's hand and disappeared into the crowd. Perfect. Just perfect!

I started with Sakura and Hinata, I spoke to Tenten, but it looks like I disturbed something interesting going on with the guy that looks like Hinata…well, either way, I had everyone stand by in ten minutes.

I whistled to Kankurou that I'll be ahead, and to Naruto for another cocktail. It was too good…Not too sweet and not too salty. He sure knows how to mix drinks.

Now I was the one now to run over the people and push my way annoyingly through the crowd…

"Sorry, sorry…I'm sorry, may I? Ehm… Excuse me. 'scuse me..Yeah" I poked the back of the man in front me that was blocking my way. He turned around to see me. "I'd like to get through to the stage." I tried to say kindly and not too rough cause my nerves were starting to break with all these people in my way. I am worldwide known for my short temper and my violent tantrums .The man blinked only and then muttered something incoherent , and let me through towards Ino.

"Hello everybody!" I heard Ino's shrill voice from the loudspeaker. "Thank you for coming, I hope you had a great night tonight. I can tell that we NAILED IT,YEAH!" She said overly excited. There is no doubt that she is a bit trashed from alcohol.

I found Tenten alone without her mysterious long-haired man.

"You think she starts singing again like last year?" she asked with a scared grin on her face.

"If it would depend on her… I think she would just grab the microphone and go for it. We should try to keep her away from the champagne, though. She already had too much. My ears still suffer" I grimaced at the memory.

"You remember last year? I was KO for a whole day after that." She reminisced excitedly.

"Yeah…I only remember the headache, and Shizune's howling about parties before work…" I smiled. Good times.

"Well… We woke up in our bed, so I think nothing serious happened." I started to laugh more. I could hardly remember everything. Just Shizune…oww…that hurt a lot. She almost broke my eardrums. It was like someone was hitting my head with a hummer.

We stayed quiet until Ino finished, then her father, with whom they are identical, came up onto the platform and gave her an envelope, a graceful smile on his aged face. She jumped into his neck full of joy as soon as she read what was in it.

Just like Sweet Sixteen… The only difference is, that Ino is twenty.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the dreadful night I had completely lost count on how many cockails and liquors I had consumed.<p>

Meanwhile I saw Naruto and Hinata at the counter, they were talking. That brought a slight curve to my lips. Finally.

Ino was alone, Sai disappeared around 3.00 am leaving her "exposed to other males that might take advantage of her situation" as she had said oh so dramatically.

Sakura went home after that and I lost contact with my siblings too. The last time I saw Kankuro was with some girl as they walked out from the club. They didn't even bother to say bye…Tch… Some kind of brothers they are. Don't their sister deserve a hug and a kiss goodbye? Sometimes they are so mean...

"Oh, by the way, thank you for the dress! "Tenten popped up behind me and collapsed onto the chair.

"Was it success?" I questioned a smirk gracing my still ruby red lips. She nodded and I started to chuckle. I think I didn't need another drink to climb onto someone's neck to be honest…

Thank God, Ino's birthday is just once in a year…

Tenten smiled and sighed a long sigh.

"Neji's such a good guy."She stated dreamily. Why does everyone has that special someone and I don't? Sakura has Sasuke, Hinata has Naruto and Kiba, Ino now has Sai and Tenten that Neji guy with the hair. Its not like I need one anyway. I am complete on my own.

"Oh he has a name finally…So it was the dress, huh?" I said cheekily.

"You can say that." I turned towards her with full body.

"I think you should try without any dress next time. I'm sure if you are void of any clothing he won't last until you manage to get into the flat." I said mockingly. She hit my shoulder playfully. "Hey! You know I'm right!" I protested jokingly.

She groaned but didn't say a word to deny it.

"I have to go now, I just jumped in to say hello. Neji's waiting outside." She smiled. Someone's gonna have one hell of a night!

"Great! Now you can show yourself without a dress then" I teased her with my you-know-what-I-mean look.

I received another ugly glare before I turned back to my drink. Damn…it's heaven. Maybe I am an alcoholic? Who knows… I never got out hand though. Okay maybe once or twice but nothing more. I mean yeah I got caught by the police but it was Ino's fault. Thank God Kankuro was around to bail us out or we were going into trial.

"Well… Here goes sanity…" I muttered quietly to myself

"I don't think you should drink that." A low, manly voice stated from behind me. Quite sexy hmmm. Damn that alcohol. I turned around to find out to who the sex- ,I mean low, voice belonged to.

In the other side of the bar where Naruto and Hinata talked before sat a dark haired man with a glass in his hand. He was quite handsome. A lazy smirk was gracing his lips and his whole pose screamed " I am an arrogant bastard" from miles away.I snorted.

"You think so? Just so you know," I turned towards him my look saying that I don't need any looking after and that I am old enough to take care of myself. "I can hold my liquor pretty damn well, thank you."

I saw the edge of his mouth curling upwards. He mumbled something, but I didn't hear it.

"Temari, it's time to go." I jumped a bit as I heard Naruto's usually loud voice. He appeared out of nowhere. "The others went home too."

I drank the rest of my drink which was in my glass then I stood up from the chair. A bit shakily though. I only noticed it then, that walking in high heels wasn't that easy as before…

I did something I would have never done if I was sober. I took them off. Pardon me but I love my shoes and the money I spend to get this big collection. A small fortune for sure.

"But…but you have a birthday too!" I heard a whiny Ino.

"No, Ino. I had mine yesterday, now if you don't mind…" Oh the low sexy voice again.

"Dude, I think it's unnecessary." And a chubby one. Here I thought everyone was gone. I stared at them openly without a slight of shame.

"Like I don't know…"

"Pleeease Shikamaruu! Dance with me!" Ino whined and whined and whined some more.

"Where is that Sai now?" he asked looking around, but Ino fell onto him securing her hands tightly around her neck.

"He left me, because he needs to get up early in the morning… He's so mean!" She pouted

The bigger man helped her off him and chuckled.

"Terrible… The prince left the fabulous princess behind just for this?" He said with a disapproval look.

"Chouji, please, don't encourage her even better." said the boy with the voice while he grabbed his neck achingly. His hair was so ridiculous…like a pineapple.

Pineapple cocktail...hmm...

"Hey, aren't you coming?" asked suddenly the boy but I couldn't really answer. I lost my mind for a moment. I was staring blankly at nothing in particular. Too tired to pick up my eyes to stare at him.

"Come on Tem, we're gonna party!" Yup definitely trashed.

The fatty chuckled.

"I don't think so… Come on Shikamaru, we should take her home before she passes out." He grunted while he helped her to get towards the car.

"She never passes out." interesting… My voice came back all of a sudden. "She usually sings or ran circles. Sometimes strips, though…yeah…" I said picking up my eyes and looked at them.

I put my black coat on and waved to Naruto before I headed towards the mahogany door. When I felt the fresh chilly air hit my face, my mind started to clear. It felt so good... I took a big refreshing breath.

"Oi, woman. Does this happen often?" asked the pineapple while they helped Ino.

"You have no idea." I sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment.

_Wait…_

"You wanna go like this?" he asked and he gave me a ridiculous look. A very stupid look.

_Why is he looking at my like this…? Maybe my hair… Yeah... Probably. It looks like I didn't comb my hair…since ages…_

_Why do I feel cold then?_

…

"Oh…" I took a look at my bare foot. I almost went back to get my shoes, and I looked like an idiot already, but he stopped me. My poor babies.

How could I be so careless?

"If you're looking for this, it's no need to get back there." he drew his left hand towards me, holding my black peep toes. The boy is my savior!

"Ah, there they are…" I grabbed them from his hand and leaned on his muscular shoulder while I put them back on. "Thank you." I said gratefully and gave him a small smile.

"Chouji… Where are we going now? You know I still have to dance with Shikamaru." A drunken Ino stated with a slurred voice.

"Ino, sweetie, you're out of your mind." I said and smiled at her understandingly like she was a psychopath. She balanced between that Shikamaru guy and the fatty. She seemed like she's herself for a moment.

"Temari, you know that I'm as sober as you're standing now." I laughed. Yeah… She's nuts. She's far worse than me when it comes to drinking. Far more worse.

Shikamaru caught her when she lost her balance. He gave her to Chouji who headed towards a black car.

"Hey, you're not kidnapping her, are you?" I watched the scene unfolding before me as he bundled Ino into the back seat. She didn't shut up.

The pineapple looked at me with that are-you-serious look again.

_Okay... I'm insane..._

"She can't go home alone like this, huh?" he asked. Yay I'm not the taxi driver this time!

I just shook my head and groaned loudly.

"What kind of boyfriend would you be if you'd let her go alone while she's a drunken idiot?" I stated while stretching up. He chuckled. I scanned the other side of the road.

_I should get home before my headache begins…_

"So, see you later?" I asked while I looked at him.

"I guess so..." I walked to the opposite direction as I heard the sound of the car's engine.

"Hey, where do you live?" he said when I stopped on the corner.

I grinned wildly.

"Why, you wanna send me love-letters?"I replied him arrogantly sending him a flirtatious look.

He snorted.

"Aw I can't lie to you, I'm madly in love with you from the start…" Sarcastic I see…

I grimaced and opened the door.

"You'd be surprised if you would know, how many men would like to have my address." Still he was trying to outsmart me huh? Guess what mister. I know the game better than you! Gotta act like a woman but think like a man. That's the saying I think.

I fastened the seat belt and glanced behind me to see as Choji keeping Ino awake with talking.

"I can imagine…" He muttered.

_Yeah... it was a long night..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAYYYYYY SECOND CHAPPIEEEE! I would like to thank woopa for my fest review THANK YOU ^_^ <strong>_

_**WOW I cant believe I finished it in a day! 0.0 Anyway don't forget R&R! **_

_**BYE GUYS, till next time..**_

_**CYA 3**_

_**Anonymous1997 ( kate :3 )**_


	3. Not everyone is the same

_"Reputation is what other people know about you. Honor is what you know about yourself."_

_Lois McMaster Bujold_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Not everyone is the same**_

* * *

><p><em>Ring Riiiiing<em>

_Zzzzzzzz_

_Zzzzz_

_Zrrr_

_Riiiiing zrrrrrr_

"Hmmmm Hello?" My voice came out muffled and slurred.

"TEMARIIII" The phone "accidentally" decided to act like a ninja and slip from my hand to my hard wooden floor. I didn't quite understand wh it landed where it landed. And then it dawned to yeah…yesterday…

No. I am not picking it up. I died.

"Hellooo? I can hear you swearing..!" The irritated voice said.

I am going to castrate her. Take my decorative yukata from the wall and decapitate her. I will bash her head on the window and then cut all her hair off.

_Remember your happy place Temari. Happy place…HAPPY PLACE DAMMIT!_

Tch.

I snatched the phone up. "WHAT THE HELL? Want me to castrate you or something? Seriously… Cant you just say kindly_ Hello _or_ Good Moring _or _How are you my sweet and kind and thoughtful friend Temari that you bear me every single day and I am so thankful to you?" _I roared, my face flashed red, that's something I do when I am irritated or angry or just fidgeting.

"Okay.. Did I disturb something? Cause if there is some fella at you then I-"

I touched my forehead massaging it gently and sighed painfully. I tried not to concentrate on the headache that was one of the worse I have ever encountered.

"No Ino. Even though I am greatly in favor of one night stands, the only man in the house is Mr Henry " I interrupted her before she could say anything even more ridiculous. As if he heard me calling him he jumped on the bed and nestled in the crook of my neck."Ino I know you can last with just seven hours of sleep but if I don't get full ten hours I will be KO for the rest of the week and you know it." I continued half asleep now.

"Chill out, you can get back to your Jensen Ackles pillow in a minute!" I raised a perfect shaped blond eyebrow at this.

"My what?"

"Don't try to hide it from me. I know you sleep with that thing all night" Her voice was so eager. It hurt my eardrums.

"Now you hide cameras and miniscule microphones in my apartment? Awesome. Anything else?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Uhm… wanna go grab a coffee?"

…_.Can I kill her?_

…_.._

…

…_**Sure, will you give her the chance to choose how?**_

_Nahhhhh takes to much effort. I'll just make her regret the day she was born later!_

"Bye Ino"

"Pretty please?" She begged. Why is she making this so difficult?

"I said-" Classic. She cut me off.

"I'd like to introduce you to somebody."

Silence.

I slammed the phone down onto the end of my king sized bed and fall back between the pillows… Yeah… Jensen Ackles had a nice smell after all. Mr Henry purred against the skin of my neck. I petted him before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I got up groggily in the evening and made myself some coffee. I switched the TV on but it seems that television is not my preferred way of entertainment. I switched it off, put on my 6 year old chemise witch I use only for hardcore painting, grabbed my brushes and headed towards my favourite room.<p>

I was living in a flat in a two floor apartment. It was big alright but I really liked it. I loved the view to the port. I had big windows that you could admire the sea all you want. I really like the sea and the wind. They help me clear my mind.

The room I was heading to now was one of my favourites. It was built with red bricks. There was only a couch and a random white old style bathtub in the middle of it. A red carpet was decorating the wooden floor and an unused fire place on the other side. I had my masterpieces hanged on the walls and my work equipment was placed near the window along with my brushes, paints, everything that I needed. There was also an old pick-up antique that still plays some of my favourite records near my library. I loved art, that's why I studied art college also. I am proud of my collection of books, music and paintings.

I was rarely using the bathtub. Sometimes I just filled it with water and sat there for hours, a glass of red wine in hand. I like to be alone but sometimes it gets unbearable. On the other hand sometimes I want to isolate myself from the rest of the world and hide in my own universe.

That's why I cant hold a descend relationship. I had more than a few in the past alright. But the longest relationship I was able to keep was three months with a guy 3 years older than me named Hidan. He was quite the case actually. Psychopath and very religious, but he was a monster in bed. I can give him that and he didn't nag me 24/7 unlike the others.

I haven't really fallen in love with anyone. I don't think I ever will anyway. Every boyfriend i have ever had was so cool and interesting at first but then I got bored. I cant say I am not jealous of the girls that they found someone to care about. At the same time I am scared of getting hurt. I want to taste the feeling but I hesitate.

I grabbed a brush, dipped it in a sky blue color and started working on my canvas. I don't know what I was going to paint this time. I took a glance at the port. The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain.

_I think I need another cup of coffee._

I dragged my legs towards the kitchen and saw my phone resting next to my cigarettes. 15 missed calls.

_Ohhh I wonder who that persistent person might be! _ I thought sarcastically as I watched the Ino's name glittered on the display.

_I am absolutely sure she wants to analyze her relationship with Sai. What a drag..._

I sighed as I battled in my head. Should I call her or let her be? I decided to call her since she would probably get mad or worried if I don't call her right back.

I pushed the calling button.

"Hello?" I was numbed. It wasn't her voice. It was actually a male voice. A very sexy low voice that did sound familiar.

"Ehm… hey it's Temari, I'm looking for Ino… She called me a few times..." I explained sounding a bit nervous.

"Oh... She's having a shower at the moment. Something important?" The guy questioned. Maybe he's just Sai? Maybe its just my imagination….

"Uhm… Not really."

"I will tell her that you called her." He assured me .

"It doesn't matter… I'll visit her tomorrow anyway, she already promised me the house-showing thing…" I babbled.

"Uhm… Okay then. I guess…"

"Well, thanks Sai." and I laid it down abruptly. I heard some mumble yet on his end, but I was faster to end the call.

* * *

><p>The next day I spent my morning doing nothing. Although I spoke with Gaara, who didn't show any kind of interest on how I am, so it didn't last for hours. I tried to make him spill about the brunette girl he was talking to the other night but he was so difficult to get something out of him that I gave up. Kankurou's phone was not available… oh I'm gonna question him about the evening later. I hope the unfortunate girl did not commit suicide.<p>

I looked at the clock as it switched to 16.00. I came out from my dresses and I went into my proper bathroom to take a hot bath Cleopatra style. I turned on the water and let it fill in the tub. I scratched strongly my scalp, to wash the cigarette smoke out from my pores. Sure I like to smoke but the smell isn't the most flattering thing you can detect on a woman. I let my hair down from its usual four ponytails and opened my cupboard to take out some clothes. When I was ready, I ran across the long hallway for my shoes and jacket. It was the only place, were I had photos of me on the walls, only the most important performances, and special occasions. I had covers of three magazines in frames, what I found worthy to hang onto the wall. I liked those pictures. The last one was a family picture, with Kankurouval and Gaara… I was nineteen, Kankurou eighteen and Gaara seventeen. It was our last picture, before I left them and went to university. God, family life. I sure longed for it from time to time.

I closed the door soundly and headed towards the stairs of the building, because yesterday the lift went wrong. Stupid thing. I try to convince that tight-fisted idiot responsible for the flat to fix it but he continues to argue that it has no problems . I am not using the car very much because of the traffic jams and I know that I will drink if there is a party. Which is very like Ino to throw random parties.

It's not worth it. Taking the car if you can walk. But I bought it anyways because I like breaking out from the downtown life on the weekends, and because the girls and my brothers live on the world's end, except Sakura. And to go to work ,alright.

I sat down into the BMW and flung my bag onto the seat beside me. When I started the engine, I drove out from the car park, and waved to Bill, the doorkeeper, who stood in front of the entrance in his green crimson coat. The old man was always nice to me. There were times, when he saved me from the "fans", and sometimes he brought up the flowers for me personally. He was such a sweetheart. The traffic was better and better when I got farther away from the city. I saw increasingly more green and the landscape was far more relaxing somehow, even if the rain was drizzling. I was right after all. It is raining. I drove down into one of the side streets after a half-a-hour straight road. This was the "money and perfect family" quarter. If only my family could have been like this. I had this wish sometimes, but it was far from possible…

_Happy thought Temari. Happy thoughts. Now its all in the past, live the now and succeed in the future! _

Yeah, my moto in life.

The weather seemed not good for kids, the children were playing under the eaves, though. They were so cute, they had cookies too. Life was so easy for them…no worries or cares. I wish I could still be a careless kid. See the world from their innocent eyes. Discover things that I didn't even know existed.

_Am I having an age crisis right now? I am 23 for Gods sake!_

I wanted to park in front of the garage so I would't get wet, but a black Mustang had that place covered already.

_Great…Go get wet and then look as if a cow had licked your hair._

I stood on the pavement not so far and picked out my bag from the seat. I ran towards the house.

_If I would have got a gift like this from my parents...But its not the money nor the houses nor the material goods that matter. What matters is to be happy isn't it?_

The house looked marvelous. A plain light-yellow house, a huge garden full of flowers, and a small pool behind the garage… I walked carefully over the cobblestones that tortured my toes a bit in my stylish shoes; I had to attend to my steps, otherwise I could have broken my neck and destroyed my Jimmy Choo's . I stepped up onto the doorstep and opened the net to enter.

"Ino, I'm here!" I said and put my bag down onto the hallway table then. The car keys rattled on the glass table.

The house was fabulous from within. I heard noises from the kitchen and I felt pleasant aroma in the air. I entered and I saw her in an apron jumping around Sai with an oven glove on her hand.

_I hope she doesn't burn the poor house. It is a really nice place after all._

"Since when do you cook?" I spoke up leaning against the wooden door post. When she saw me her smile grow bigger and bigger. Like a chesire cat. She jumped into my neck together with the wooden spoon. I prayed to God that she didn't splotch me with food.

"I knew you'd come eventually!" She seemed overly excited again.I snorted. Does she drink anything suspicious? Or taking some pills or something?

"Yeah… You know me too well." I replied sarcastically. She laughed as she released me. "So? What's going on?" I questioned.

"Only a little 'new house, let's have some fun' party." she explained it innocently, meanwhile Sai hugged her protectively from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"So things are going well, I see." I noticed it chuckling while I leaned on the counter and took away the last chips from the dish.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said an all too familiar voice that I cannot say didn't turn me on greatly. I looked round as Ino took a step towards me.

"Jee, Shikamaru, come here, and let me introduce you properly." She hurried him to come over. A man at his twenties appeared at the door post. The handsome man, who brought me home after the party. He wore a sky blue chemise with dark pants. Yummy…

"Oh." He exclaimed.

The man smiled at me, but did not strain himself. His hands were lowered deeply to his pockets. I looked at him with a strange expression on my face, what made his mouth curl up a bit in an arrogant smirk. Yeah his attitude indeed screamed arrogant bastard.

"Hey." He said it like he was bored or something.

"Shikamaru, Temari. Temari, do not let him fool you. He's a lazy one, a sluggard goblin." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at this.

"Thanks for the description." Still witty I see…Ino continued her work like she hadn't heard his comment.

"I'll take this as a warning then." I grinned at him my characteristic grin and he turned around. I'm sure I heard him mutter 'troublesome'.

"So it was you who called her yesterday." He attempted to start a small talk.

"Oh, it was you?" I was surprised. I didn't expect myself to be right. So it was him." I thought I was talking to Sai…" I looked away and I think… I blushed a bit. Just a little. Why am I acting like a schoolgirl?

"Chouji! Food's ready!" the blond shouted, and I saw a…well, a big man appear, and sat down at the table. "You know Chouji too if I'm right." Ino said it and put the cover out onto the table. I nodded while Chouji waved happily with his hand.

"Come on Temari, have a seat!" She hurried me to seat down.

* * *

><p>The dinner turned out pretty good actually. Ino talked with Sai allthe time, Shikamaru almost fell asleep. I laughed a lot when I heard him speak about his mother, I was surprised that they know each other since birth… Ino never mentioned it. His father took a part in the environment protection.<p>

It is weird. I feel like I know nothing about her, it makes me feel kinda guilty. Like I never cared to learn about her past.

As the others proceeded to the living room I went out for a bit of fresh air. I met Shikamaru's hawk-like eyes observing me as I made my way to the balcony.

"Huh…" I sighed. The night was chilly, especially since the rain stopped. I loved this weather, though… I don't know why. It keeps me sane. Even though its like the sky was slightly crying.

Soon enough I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey, are you all right?" I took a glance at him, then turned towards the beautiful garden. It was an amazing sight. Chrysanthemum, roses, lavender and many more beautiful flowers enchanted me like nothing else. So bright colours at such a dull day.

"I'm okay. I just missed the silence and peace…" I chuckled. "After all, that's Ino we're talking about." he scratched his head then leaned over to the bar next to me.

"Yes… She always has her spotlight." he sighed and lighted a cigarette. He placed it in to his mouth and took a deep breath. After a few puffs he looked at me.

"Does it bother you?" I groaned about the fact that he actually asked me in the end. Such a charming man.

"No. I actually smoke a bit too much lately. Even though the stress is killing me sometimes I could use one of these. They south my mind, but the smell makes it somewhat unbearable after a while. My elder brother used to smoke a couple of cigs at times, but he knows when he does it in my apartment, I kick him out. Even I am smoking in the balcony." I finished the sentence with a satisfied grin.

"So you're playing as their parent, huh?" He questioned.

"Yeah… Playing mommy isn't that hard, though." I smiled when I heard him snort. He sounded like a kid. Maybe he somewhat was.

"You and Ino are best friends?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. I met her 3 years ago. She dated with Kankurou, my brother." I explained.

"You live with your family?" is he interrogating me or something?

"No, my brothers are living in Seattle... I have two. Gaara's the youngest one with red hair." I explained yet again with an irritated voice.

"Maybe you saw them, they were at Ino's party."

Silence...

"Or not... she was quite busy with Sai..."

"Doesn't she get tired of those brain-killing hours?" He asked again

"If you mean that she can sleep at nights without her high heels, then yes."

He took another cigarette to his mouth. I somewhat craved the feeling but I left my bag inside and I was not going to ask him. Yeah I am as proud and stubborn as a donkey. So what?

"So… you're working on the farm like you father?" My turn now.

He answered when he blow the smoke out. Mint flavored huh? I see he doesn't like the smell also.

"Sometimes, but I'm working as a journalist."

_He isn't that lazy to write, huh?_

"Oh? What do you write about?"

"Nothing interesting." I scanned through the garden.

"I usually don't read newspapers."

"Oh, what do you find worth enough to read then? Fashion magazines?" I snorted. He had this stupid ironic tone on I wanted to punch him so much and then feed him to Mr. Henry.

"Life. Other than those anorexic chicks..." he looked at me oddly. Like he wasn't believing me or something.

"Life?" he laughed. "What do you know about life?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned him with caution. I wanted to tell him off so much but he has to give me something first. He stumped the cigarette.

"It's not like you have any financial problems." my eyes twitched and I felt my blood pressure jumped into the sky suddenly.

I took a big breath and stood in front of him.

"Life isn't about money mister. Just because \ I don't have any financial problem at the current time doesn't mean I lived a happy life. Am I supposed to behave like a princess because I'm one of them? I have made my life how I wanted it to be. Who are you to judge me after all? What do you know about life? " I poked him with my finger as I spoke and glared at him furiously "You, all and mighty think that we, models, are some dolls who are enjoying the spotlight? Have you got the slightest idea how competitive this line of work is? Have you got any idea the pressure we are under every single day? There are differences between reputation and honor.. Better remember that. I suggest from now on that you don't judge people if you don't know them " I took some steps behind and went back to the house. I left him dumbfounded.

I said a quick goodbye to Ino and thanked her for the invitation. She didn't want me to leave, but I had to go. I said, that I'm gonna visit my bothers tomorrow and I had to get up early. I exited and ran towards my car before she could ask why I am so red. My shoes clicked harshly on the cobblestone. I tossed my jacket and bag behind and drove furiously home.

I shook my head violently to forget his sentence. I worked hard to get here, and I hate those people who speak their minds without thinking.

_The girls are a part in my life..._

_My best friends._

_My lost family..._

* * *

><p>I searched furiously for my phone in the bag and typed the numbers.<p>

beeeep

beeeep

"Sweet and handsome. Can I help you?" I almost bursted to laugh.

"Oh, Kanky baby I miss you sooo much! I wanna hug you as soon as possible!" I heard his breath stopping.

"...What the fuck... Temari, is that you?"

"Ow...how did you find out?"

"No one calles me Kanky except you."

"And Gaara."

"And Gaara... HEY!"

_Oh, how I loved torturing him_.

"What do you want?" I turned left while I answered.

"Nice to hear you too... I'm okay by the way, could you please tell Gaara, that I'm coming tomorrow? I'd like you to do the washing up and everything by the time I get there, got it?"

"Oh, okay... Didnt expect to see you this soon."

"And you're doing the dishes."I ordered

"Hey! That's mean!" He protested. Wrong move bro, wrong move. When big sis tells you to do something you do it. End of story.

" I see. From tomorrow then you are entering a world of pain. See ya Kanky! Love you! Bye!"

"W-wait! Tem-"

* * *

><p><em>I'm not selfish, am I?<em>

_**...hmhm...**_

_huh?..._

_**zzzz**_

_You're such a big help..._

_***snort*zzz*snort**_*

* * *

><p><strong>OKAYYYYYYYYY 3<strong>**rd**** CHAPPIEE YAY :D**

**Thanks to woopa for the summary! I am forever in debt for this seriously! I suck at summaries!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**DON'T FORGET RATE AND REVIEW ! **

**Kate ( ^_^)**


	4. Apology is required

_If you want breakfast in bed you are more than welcome to sleep in the kitchen!_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Apology is required**_

* * *

><p>My phone rang at 6 am and I opened my eyes groggily. I wanted so much to stay in bed and sleep in but if I did that I would be off schedule. I got up ,made some coffee and sandwiches, grabbed the bag I prepared the night before and my old leather jacket and took off.<p>

The road was as boring as it could be. It was weird seeing New York without a traffic. No horns, no loud taxi drivers, no irresponsible pedestrians trying to kill themselves to be on time. I enjoyed the silence as the landscape changed before me.

I drove for a good two and a half hours without a stop, but I still had one and a half to reach my destination. The radio fell silent two times during my trip, because there wasn't any available broadcast, but when I noticed the city's inscription. I was glad that the music began once again.

The old playgrounds, the tall buildings, the salty wind and humid atmosphere sure brought back memories. Seattle… I grew up here.

The house I was sharing with my brothers were at the outskirts of the city. We were living in a three floored house by the sea. We also had a farm a few miles away with horses. Gaara really likes them. He started dealing with the stubborn animal before I moved away to begin my life . According to Kankurou, Gaara has a morbid liking to horses, because he fears his horses' lives better then his.

My elder brother tried to get on one of the horses without saddle once and strained his mane, by the time the horse started jumping wildly, like a bull, until he found himself between the tools in the haystack. He fell to the pitchfork. I never forget his face when Gaara stood in front of him and asked in a whiny voice "Why did you grab Bessy's mane so harshly?"

In the end we had to transport Kankurou to the nearest clinic immediately because the wound was too deep and it could get infected thus costing his life…

When I reached the rough going road I tried to avoid the huge holes. I glanced at the willow beside the garage, which was planted by my mom when I was little. It felt like eons had past… I do not remember a lot, but there are some fading pictures from those times, when mom took me into the swing bound onto the willow and pushed me while I shouted that I'm going to reach the stars in the sky.

The engine of the vehicle fell silent and I picked my things up before I slammed the door. The front door opened with a creak and a brunette cowboy appeared in front of me with a leather hat. A long grass hanged out from his mouth. His spurs made a clicking sound on the hard wooden floor.

"Temari!" He exclaimed.

"Oi cowboy!" I grinned at him and tossed my bag roughly to his arms. "Where's the other rascal?" he coughed a bit.

"Shopping. He went to the city before you could pound him into the ground." I hummed. They know me too well…

I entered the house and saw that the blue flowery wallpaper my mum had picked out was still on the walls, although it turned yellow slightly towards the edges. I saw a bunch of flowers on the dining room's table. Kankurou appeared behind my back. Holding my bag with his left hand while the other hand was occupied holding an ordinary vase.

"Chiyo-baachan visited us in the morning. She brought cookies and roasted chicken. " I smiled full heartedly. She was such a sweetheart. Always cared for us. I should say thanks when I see her.

I rushed up to my old room. My steps made the wooden stairs creak. The grey blue walls, the familiar scent of lavender and my handmade wooden desk with calligraphic details proved that it was mine already .

What I liked very much was that huge fan above my old bed with three big purple circles on it. There were two things what I kept close to my heart. One is this fan, because mom painted it with her hands for my Halloween costume, and the other one is…

I placed my hand to my tanned long neck. I felt it empty.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. This is bad, this is really bad….

I jumped down onto the land; maybe it just fell .

I searched around touching the floor with my hands a bit.

I remember that I had it in my hand this morning but I'm not sure If I had actually put it on. It's in the bag or… somewhere else… I'm absolutely sure.… There's no way I forgot it backin the apartment.

I kicked my shoes off clumsily due to my nervousness, I slid off my pants and picked out my comfortable jean farmer suit. I slipped it on. It reminded me of the time when I used to climb trees and do the housework back in my teenage years. And it was still good on me, awesome. I searched all of the pockets then threw everything onto the bed, when I heard my phone's vibration under the dress heap.

"Please please please don't let it be, who I think it is…" I was praying, but as soon as I noticed the glittery display on the screen I snatched up that poor Samsung nervously. I hate her.

"Is there a day, when you're not calling me?" I asked her instead of a greeting.

"I am glad that you answered the phone altogether… so, what's up?" I sat down onto the bed sighing beside the dress heap.

"I guess privacy doesn't exist in your village… Blurt it out Ino, I have other things to do, business I need to attend to and a couple of brothers to take care of" I spoke with my fake southern accent. I love accents. Especially weird ones like the southern! Weird right?...

"Woahh there cowgirl alright... I called you because you are invited to an opener's party. Sai finally opened his gallery! Isn't that awesome? I spoke with the others already. Tenten's spending her week in the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata got a job in LA for the next two weeks, so they can't come…"

"The Hyuuga mansion?" My ears pricked. Hmmm interesting. Pretty interesting…

"Neji is Hinata's cousin duh" She explained like it was some kind of a common knowledge.

"And what happened with Sakura?" I cant be the only one attending! I mean come on… Ino will be with Sai and I'll do what? Hold the lantern?

"She's a bit depressed, but I made her promise me that she'll come and have fun! Oh!… Actually I'd like to know what she was doing yesterday with Naruto…" I raised my perfect shaped eyebrow at this.

"With Naruto? I thought she hated him." I responded surprised. She squealed.

"I know! That's why I think he's cheating!" I sighed. The blond sunshine cannot be cheating. He is too dumb to do even that! Besides he seems to adore Hinata.

"Ino, if she hates him why the hell would she have a date with him? You get the logic, huh?" I tried to get her mind off the terrible scheme. She is the definition of gossip-addict. She can't live without it!

"Hm… I still don't trust him. He has his way with Hinata, but Sakura… You know how she is when she's out of her mind. Remember! Naruto had a crush on her since kindergarten!"

"I might remind you again, that you and I are not of the same age." I stated sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, I know, you're the dinosaur from Jurassic Park…" I rolled my eyes.

"And you're the blond who has her neck in my mouth… So when is the opening of the gala or whatever?" I questioned.

"A day after tomorrow, so pull yourself together and come to spend some quality time with your bestie and " shop till you drop". I'll wait for you at noon at the entrance of the plaza. Ok?" Oh! She was kind enough to inform me of my plans! God give me strength.

I felt my throat becoming dry. Why the hell does she leave everything until the last moment?

I never understood it.

"Ino, I am at home. H-O-M-E. Home. I planned that I leave only tomorrow afternoon!" I exclaimed.

I heard a long pause on the other side this time and I was glad that Ino shuts up finally, but then… God didn't listen to me.

"Sorry, I gotta go now, Sai is waiting long enough already! We meet at noon then!" She rushed.

"Did you listen what I said?" I shouted, but only a drone-like sound answered.

I threw the telephone into the bag with force before I had a temper tantrum again because of her. I growled. I reached for my pillow to commit suicide, but something glinted on the bed sheet.

It gave me a gentle upward curve to the corner of my mouth.

_There it is! My precious…thought I lost you!_

* * *

><p>I enjoyed the feeling of being a teenager again. That I could live these hours like I once had. The stretched out jeans and my red Rolling Stone T- shirt. Perfect. I was running around between the hutch and the kitchen, like some hyperactive child, it was hard to believe (even for me) what I was doing. My whole act slowed down when I realized that Gaara was at the door post staring at me with a weird look on his face. A straw hat covered his red hair and a saddle was sitting on his lap.<p>

"Come back if you manage to act like yourself again in the suitable age group." He said still looking at me weird. I snorted as he chewed the grass in his mouth. "But hurry, because somebody waits for you."

I stopped and stared at him.

_Huh?_

He smiled, I'm sure I was seeing him smiling! OMG! SMILING? He never smiles except when he's with the horses and when he causes pain to Kankurou… But a sincere S-M-I-L-E? Has the zombie apocalypse came? I should get myself a safety rock!

I pulled my leather riding boots ( with spurs), which stood at the stair hanged up next to Kankurou's.

From the porch I saw as Gaara showed Bessy out from the equerry, but I caught sight of another horse by the old willow. It was as white as the snow with some brown patches on her rump, real beauty patches.

"Sissy is here lately. Matsuri is riding on her generally, but she's not here now, so you may get on her." I would have seen the blush covering his face if Bessy wouldn't have been sitting opposite the sun and her shadow was covering him, but I was able to bet whether there is something between my baby brother and that Matsuri girl.

I tried to fondle Sissy's nose, but she moved slowly and carefully towards me. Her flank shimmered in the sunlight. Eyes looking straight at me. Kind, gentle. Her hair was tangled. I slightly brushed my fingers through. She was beautiful beyond imagination.

"Does she bite?" I asked with a steady and calm voice. Observing closely her yellowed teeth.

I didn't get response; he started to whistle as he passed by. I turned to the horse and looked in her eyes.

"Look sweetie. You're not going to get any carrots if you don't let me up, got it?" I said to her jokingly. She seemed to understand me.

Sissy sounded eager as I pronounced 'carrot'. Who would have thought? She's just like my old dog. I grabbed the saddle and hopped up to her. I stroked the her rich and tangled mane. I would take care of her when we finish our walk. She was extraordinary.

It was visible that he dealt with her often. I could say that Gaara is the person who deals with her better, than his own little life. (I'm just turning into Kankurou…eww) But I was hoping that Matsuri has an effect on him as I saw it on Ino birthday. My baby brother became a man! If I analyse the subject a bit more I am sure my eyes will get teary and my nose snotty.

"So, is everything ok in the farm?" I asked him to avoid the dumb silence that had set awkwardly between us

"Not bad. Apart from the fact, that the animals flee onto our areas steadily from the neighbor farm. Remember, when a bull pushed Kankurou to the air?" I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah and we listened to it all day long, how much will he enjoy it when he's going to put that bull on the spit." Gaara snorted.

"I doubt that he would eat from a male…"

I was laughing, then I poked the side of the horse lightly with my boot and I started galloping. The wind blew my hair, and brought goosebumps on my skin. It cleared my mind as Sissy sped up. The chains rang on my arm as I ran towards the setting sun. The feeling was inexplicable. I forgot everything and for a minute I felt like…

_**I am alone.**_

* * *

><p>I didn't see Kankurou until the evening. He appeared when I finished the cooking and started to do the dishes. Terrible... Canned meat would be enough for them all day long if they would depend on others... Thank the Lord for Chiyo- baachan. She brings proper food for them to eat at least 3 days a week. The woman is a savior!<p>

We all sat down to play poker in the evening and I beat them two times in a row, but when they joiedn forces against me, I was so finished. I tried to lure them into telling me about Matsuri, but Kankurou was a waste of time; he was too dumb to it and Gaara did not appreciate that I rummaged in his privacy. That's not true, though… I was… I wanted to be involved in my brothers' lives… And I stopped after the question if she sleeps here or not and I wasn't even nosy! They just don't understand how it feels!

I woke up early in the next day, because Ino planned again without my opinion. I drove three hours to get back to the city. I didn't go home, but I drove straight to the car park of the plaza to be easier when I'm full of bags. I closed the luggage rack and went up to the entrance, where I saw Ino with her pink bag and… a familiar… handsome…loud-mouthed… idiot.

Seriously, why is it necessary to ruin my day, which did not turn out so…great eventually?

"Ino." I spoke on a threatening tone by the time she jumped into my neck like some six-years old. Jeez I didn't got back from war. Love really takes sanity away... Although it's possible, that trouble was beginning sooner here.

"I'm so glad you're here! I found the perfect shoes for the party, and we have to get in Victoria's secret!" She chirmed excitedly.

"You do not plan to go there with me?" came a dark low voice from the dark person we abandoned for a moment. Ino didn't pay him much attention.

"Come on Shikamaru, we haven't bought your magnificent suit yet!" she took the road towards the shop's direction, and we stared foolishly at her back as she went away.

"How much coffee did she drink?" he asked me still looking at her. His tone was bored and his sounded tired as hell. I didn't turn to look at him.

"I don't know, but I will shoot her if this goes on." he was laughing mildly at my comment. I imagined his chest moving along with his chuckle.

_What am I thinking? Temari snap out of it at this instant!_

I shook my head a bit to clear it. If this ….thing… went on in my head again I will go and crash my scalp into a wall.

"At least you have as much enthusiasm as me." He pointed out and started walking after me. I snorted.

"Please, I have more enthusiasm than a suicidal candidate… Come on, hurry up before Cinderella buys up everything". _Or breaks her neck…_

* * *

><p>We sat down onto a wooden bench outside Victoria's Secret while Ino was still rummaging the underwear shop. Multi-coloured shopping bags were lying beside us on the bench, on the land and our lap. Three from this were in my property, Shikamaru's was on his lap, and all the others were all Ino's. She needs help. She is a serious case of a shopaholic!<p>

"Shouldn't we take a look at her? Just to see if she still lives" I asked looking at him. She was in there for about thirty minutes or so. He did not answer. He had his eyes closed, looking down. He was peaceful. For a minute a tempting thought to scare him run through my head but I didn't want to destroy any kind of dream he could be having. I took a breath and leant on my knee.

"Great… At least Mr Zombie doesn't annoy me with his remarks." I mumbled to myself

"Maybe I have my eyes closed, but I can still hear you, you know." He responded quietly… I rolled my eyes.

"Awesome… Uh… What's your name again?" I tried to irritate him. Flirting does seem so much fun right stared at me.

"Hm… Bad prejudiced brute, annoying pineapple-head? Something like that." he said jokingly, while he stretched out. I laughed.

"I think annoying nerd is it." I commented. The sides of his mouth curled up into a nicely shaped smirk.

"Maybe you find better attributes next time." He said giving me a playful look.

"Hey, I still can hit you, you know." I replied turning my head to look at the store and not him.

"Still angry about the comment?" I didn't answer. "You women don't forget things easily… You're all troublesome." He is the one complaining? Really now?

"Guys, could you help me here before you kill each other with glares?" Ino appeared with three gigantic boxes.

"You know, I would be riding on a horse or cooking lunch for my brothers and I could ask about Gaara's girlfriend, but Hello, I'm here! Just to have a bit compunction after you brought me back." I whined.

"I know you love me too." She answered in a singy-songy voice as I helped her with the box.

"Or you didn't let me have other choice…" I grumbled. She gave me a peck on the cheek and started walking towards the parking lot.

I turned to the gloomy man beside me. "I'm not done with you… Bring the rest Shikamaru." I ordered.

* * *

><p>I don't know why he thought I am that senile. He said things quite squarely… I mean about us… Models… and it has some truth to be honest… but not with us. Especially not with me. At least he could have admitted that he was wrong.<p>

_But…Why do I want to prove that I'm not like this… This is weird. Usually I don't give a "flying shit" of what other people thought about me. I had my friends and that was enough. Why did I got mad from his comment? I have been called worse before and didn't even flinch._

**Face it, you're too stubborn. You just didn't realize the apology in his words.**

_Haha, that was a good one… Like I care_

**Say what you want, but you're still sulking.**

…

**See?**

_Shut up. I hate you._

"Oh, Temari! Shikamaru will take you to the party." WHAT!

"What? Why?" I questioned panicked. There is no way misses. No way.

"Because he knows the way! Be ready at six okay?" She told me and left me hanging there.

**What a shame!**

_I said shut up._

* * *

><p>And then I did not have a chance to avoid him for the next few days… It's like Ino had glued my dresses (which she chose for me) to him. Shikamaru hurried along behind me with a champagne glass in his hand.<p>

"Enjoy the view?" I asked mockingly. I heard his soft chuckle, the steps as he approached me. His nose scrubbed my ear and his hot breath send shivers down my spine. Goosebumps appeared on my arms.

"Moné himself wouldn't be able to paint more beautiful, if I am allowed to say it." He whispered with his low, deep and manly voice. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath came out hitched.

I almost broke the glass with my hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY GUYS! Sorry for the late update but here ya go! :)<strong>_

_**Read and review! :P**_


	5. The Game

"_Seduce my mind and you can have my body find my soul and I'm yours forever"_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**The Game**_

* * *

><p>He turned his back to me and slowly exited the balcony. Taking one last glance he send me a smirk while raising his glass and took a sip.<p>

I stood there speechless. My mouth was left nearly touching the floor and my eyes were wide open staring at his retreating figure. He was unbelievable!

_What was that right now?_

I was absolutely and ultimately furious! I pressed my lips firmly together so I could restrain myself from screaming. How dare he play with me like that?

I'm not some kind of doll he can mess around with! No one and I repeat no one, has ever dared to treat me like this! I know that game too… Probably better than him and I'm not going to back down. He had a thing coming that's for sure!

I made my way into the gallery again, my heels making this annoying clicking noise as I stepped furiously on the poor marble, admiring Sai's masterpieces and the beautiful sculptures and paintings of other inspiring artists of the gallery. It was a modern art gallery with some genius pieces that your mind had to work hard to find the meaning behind the canvas. You had to look underneath the underneath. I loved it.

I could tell everyone had put their heart into opening the gallery. Besides the area with the paintings and sculptures there was a banquet hall minimally decorated just for the occasion. The walls were cream and the room had a rather enormous buffet table with all the kinds of goodies your heart craved. Salmon, chips, chocolate, gourmet dishes, caviar, fou Agra and others. Aside from the buffet table there were a few tables and of course the dance floor.

Couples were swaying rhythmically to the waltz, smiling at each other. Everyone was elegantly dressed. I was wearing a black dress again with cream lace and black peep toes. My hair were tamed ( unbelievable right?) and slightly curled. I had my favorite perfume on. Chanel No 5.

I scanned across the room until I spotted Chouji, the "big-boned" cute guy I came to like, savoring the taste of the last barbeque chip from a gigantic blue bowl in his lap, sitting on one of the tables. A bit further away from him stood Sakura. She was sulking in a corner, her back turned and slightly shaking. I made my way towards her and patted her shoulder gently.

When she turned I saw her eyes red and puffy, her face stained from tears and a wet piece of cloth tightly clenched within her hand that her knuckles had turned white. She gulped soundly and buried her face in my shoulder.

I held her in a tight embrace while she poured her heart out. I guided her gently to a chair and grabbed two glasses of champagne from the waiter passing by. I offered her one. Her tears now gone and her face had a pained expression on.

" What is it sweetie? Tell me what the matter is" I asked her in a whisper-like voice. I couldn't stand watching her falling apart like this. I was used to a happy-go-lucky Sakura. A carefree and funny personality. Not this.

"S- Sasuke called. He said he got in an agency in Paris under a man named Orochimaru. He won't be back for another five months or so…" She sobbed. Her tears began again. She slowly drank the last drop of champagne from her glass.

_I got it now. Who else could it be other than the ultra-asshole? _ I thought sarcastically.

I gave her an understanding look. She looked awful. Her eyeshadow and mascara were smudged making her look like a raccoon.

" Come on. You are here to have fun. I am not going to let Sasuke ruin your night. Let's go to the restroom to fix you up. Come on! Vit vit!" I said as I pushed her towards the nearest women restroom holding hers and mine bag.

Once we got in I sat her down on a toilet and removed her make up. I fixed her eyes and eyebrows first and the added some blush.

" There! Ready for seduction! Male sex beware! The infamous seductress Sakura Haruno is back in business!" I said nudging her jokingly. That brought a small smile to her face.

" Temari… I don't think I can do this. Its better if I just go home…" She hesitated.

" Bullshit. You are going to have fun. I dont care what you'll do, you can strip, sing, dance. Just for tonight forget all about him and live your life like a proper 20 year old, ne? " I told her off and she hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully.

I smiled and exited the restroom, leaving her alone to freshen up and regain her composure.

* * *

><p>Just as soon as I entered the room I came face to face with him, of all people.<p>

He was wearing a dark suit with a red tie loosened around his neck, making him look somewhat sexy and a rebel. His dark brown hair were pulled back to their usual ponytail. I could tell his good physique from the way the suit hugged his body. He had broad shoulders.

"I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out" His beautiful voice made me snap out of my trance. He had this irritating arrogant smirk on.

I grinned widely as my response came out.

"There isn't much to observe on your scrawny figure now, is there?" I shot him a playful look. His smirk grew wider. His eyes glimmered under the dim light.

It was 1:00 am and most of the guests were gone. Few people were left thus the lights are darker now and the music was no longer waltz but more exotic. Tango-like. Sensual and erotic.

My mood was set. I was in for the dangerous game between me and him known as flirt.

" Ouch! You know there should be some kind of punishment for what you just said" He stated looking at me openly.

" And what kind of punishment might this be?" I said in a low, flirtatious voice as I took a step closing the distance between us. He shifted uncomfortably. His eyes never leaving mine.

Once again he leaned in to my ear. I was caught by surprise once more. My eyes widen.

"Dance with me" he whispered sensually. His voice huskier from before, kissed and caressed my spine.

I instantly regained my composure. A glint in my eyes as I leaned in also and whispered playfully in his ear.

I saw his skin crawl as my hot mint flavored breath tickled him. I smelled his cool fragrance. It was a heaven scent. He had a silver stud which I hadn't noticed before. A rebel indeed.

"That is of course… If you can keep up with me, lazy bones" I said and drifted playfully away from him towards the dance floor. He had this grin decorating his lips while he removed his blazer placing it to a nearby chair and followed me.

* * *

><p>I led him to the center of the stage and stopped right in front of him. He placed his right hand on the small of my back and I grabbed his free hand into my own while placing the other on the bar muscle of his shoulder.<p>

The music began and we started swirling seductively around each other. Engaged in a game where logic has no place, only passion is allowed. I let my mind free, to be engulfed by the music playing and finally felt the intensity of his touch. It was like burning fire.

I shivered as his hand brushed gently, almost tickling, the skin on my arm. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his forehead to rest against mine. We were in an awkward position were his left hand was grabbing my leg, lifting it up to his hips and his right hand on my waist holding me tightly so I wouldn't fall. My breath came out hitched.

Time froze then and there.

I stared deeply into his hawk-like eyes. It was the first time I examined him this close. His eyes weren't exactly brown. He had flecks of gold, grey and green. His eyes were the most expressive and beautiful pair I had ever seen. I was completely enchanted by them as I was with his voice. They were absolutely magnetizing. It was absolutely impossible to look away.

Temari no Sabaku was officially disarmed. He had lean nose and a nice shaped mouth that had no right to belong to a man. His lips looked soft and inviting. So much for restraining myself.

Suddenly butterflies started pirouetting in my stomach and I felt my mouth dry. I instantly looked away unlocking his gaze from mine.

We continued dancing a little more desperate now. I felt his breath ,sending electrifying waves through my being, on my neck. I grabbed his hand , jerking it away from me. He caught in midair, a loud slap erupted from the collision. We got closer our noses touching, our hands down at our sides.

No one saying a single word. Just looking in each others eyes.

The song had ended and I drifted away from him blushing like a mad man. My mouth was slightly open.

I looked around suddenly realizing that while we were dancing the other couples had backed away forming a circle watching us intently.

It was like there was only me and him. Alone in the room. No one else existed.

Some of the girls left were glaring at me. I can imagine why though. He was astonishing tonight. He had this kind of attitude no girl could resist.

I blushed harder, if that was even possible.

_Great, now I resemble a tomato. Nice going Tem! First you danced like a slut and now you are completely exposed and embarrassed! _

I made the mistake to spare a glance to his direction. He was still observing my every move. Scrutinizing every inch of me. A barely noticeable blush on his face and a smirk appeared again.

I spotted Sakura with a red haired guy that looked ridiculously like Gaara and Ino with Sai always by her side by her side, grinning sheepishly like a Cheshire cat.

I guess we were going to have a talk later. I didn't need to hear her say it. Her look said it all.

The dance floor slowly got crowded once again and I made my way towards the nearer waiter.

I needed a drink so badly I could kill for it!

* * *

><p>I gulped down two glasses of champagne and I was a little dizzy and babbly! I craved for a smoke so I went out to the balcony and leaned in to watch the cars speeding by.<p>

" Need a lighter?" An all too familiar voice said from behind me while lighting my cig. I took a long, deep drag and I turned around to face him, blowing the smoke to his face.

"Thanks I guess"

"You know… Maybe it is in my imagination or we are keen to meet at the balconies?" He questioned pulling a mint flavored cig out of his pack and lightening it, looking at the cars.

I took another long drag before answering.

" Well…we are both smokers so I don't see why we wouldn't meet at balconies…"

We puffed some more in silence. I turned to look at him. He seemed to be deep in thought …like he was in never ending battle with himself about something …then he turned his head and he stared at me.

"You know…I was trying to figure you out…" He stated nonchalantly.

"Oh! That is nice of you… So? Did you came down to a conclusion?" I questioned. My interest was sparked.

" Kind of… You see I am able to understand one person by the way he acts in the first five minutes but with you I admit I am having a bit of trouble…" He explained quietly.

" May I ask what you've got so far?" I shot him a flirtatious smirk proud that I was a puzzle he couldn't solve as smart as he seemed he was.

" I believe you are a little witch"

You've got to be kidding me.

I started twitching uncontrollably. I wanted to punch him. Kick him so he would fall off the balcony and then cars would crash him. Something. Anything.

" Oh? May I ask why do you assume that?" I said sarcastically through clenched teeth. Faking a polite smile.

He gave up his lazy slouch and stand up, full height, facing me.

" You bewitched everyone around you, among them myself as well" He said while walking away, inside the building again. ( _**A/N Cheesy I know but I am a sucker for these kind of things :P )**_

He was quite tall. Well not quite. Just tall. Well obviously not just tall. He was a fucking giant compared to me. No. I am exaggerating. We had compatible sizes. He was tall enough to lean down and I was short enough to stand on tiptoes when we kiss.

_What the fuck? Why am I thinking this kind of things right now? Yayyy! I am going insane! Oh shit! He was saying something wasn't he?_

_**Yeah girl…He said you bewitched him!**_

_You again? I thought I got rid of you…Wait…Does this mean he fancies me or something?_

_**Well…After the whole complimenting all the time and the dance thingy there is no doubt that he is… But the question is…Do you fancy him?**_

_Me? Nawwww I am way out of his league. Are you kidding me? I can't stand the man! His arrogant face infuses me to result in violent purposes! You can't possibly believe that I fancy this creature! No way in hell that would happen…_

_**Hey relax! But you can't deny that you have some kind of chemistry between you now, can you?**_

_Yes I can…There is no chemistry between me and that man. He is lazy, arrogant, jerk, asshole, bastard, he pisses me off and makes me want to punch him! _

_**Oh My Fucking God! Couldn't believe this day would eventually fucking come!You fucking like him! Not just like him…You are fucking head over heels for him!**_

_What are you even talking about? Just shut up… Can you disappear now? Please?_

_**Alright but remember this conversation is far from over…I'll be back!**_

_Yeah yeah…Just get lost already…_

I went back home took a hot shower and contemplated the events of the night.

So a first he insults me and then he acts completely uninterested and nonchalant but the next moment he calls me beautiful, is playful, actually dances with me and then he calls me a witch!

He is absolutely unbelievable! At first he is an arrogant bastard and the next second he is a charming young man! Is he having mental issues? Maybe he is bipolar…That's probably it! He needs help!

I drifted to sleep with Mr. Henry dislodging me from my pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning the loud, irritating noise from the alarm clock woke me up at 9:00. I got up slowly and rubbed my sore neck. I made myself some bitter coffee to wake up and smoked the last cig of the pack. I got dressed and headed to my usual café where Ino was waiting for me undoubtedly.<p>

As I parked outside and proceeded in I noticed for the first time she didn't have Sai by her side as usual. That meant girl talk. And a tough one at that.

"Good morning sunshine! How you doing?" She greeted me smiling full of joy. Oh God. What have I putted myself into. She even asked me how I was doing!

"Good morning Ino. I am absolutely fine as usual…How about you my dear?" I asked with fake politeness and a dose of sarcasm.

" Oh I suppose you are fine since last night…" And it officially started.

_Hades please save a seat for me in the underworld…After this I am going straight into your inviting arms!_

"What do you mean Ino? Cut the bullshit already. It's morning and I'm not I the best of moods" I told her bluntly.

"Ok but first you have to order!"

I turned to the radiant blonde and told him to fix me a cappuccino. Then I faced her and made a notion with my head to her to continue.

"So I noticed some tension between you and my childhood friend yesterday. Some unusual tension I must add!" She looked at me meaningfully I tried to pretend that I was completely clueless to what she was talking about.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am sure this is all a misunderstanding!" I explained desperately. I wanted so much to avoid what was coming next. If she found out of my so called "attraction" (_ yeah...attraction whatever_) to Shikamaru she will want us to form a relationship. Something that I am sure neither of us want to experience.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about…I believe you are head over heels for him. I was just suspicious before but last night confirmed it! Can't you see just how perfect you are for each other?" Her eyes were glimmering as she was talking. She was so excited and thrilled about it.

"Ino Ino… Just snap out of it! There is nothing I have in common with this jackass and by the way please just let the subject go I am sick dealing with him" I said in a tired voice as Naruto served my order looking at me worriedly.

"Hey Tem…You look tired as hell. Something happened? Want me to beat someone into a pulp for you?" I smiled at his attempt to brighten my mood. Such a sweetheart!

See, the thing is that I can't get him out of my mind since last night. I am trying to understand him by the way he acts and he is so damn confusing it's freaking me out.

" No sweetheart I am just tired from the party last night" I told him and he went back serving other people.

Now back to Ino. Her smile had disappeared and was replaced by a frown. She wasn't saying a word…

"What? Silent treatment? Works for me…" I joked.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a hard ass… He is a really nice guy if you get to know him! Yes he is cocky, arrogant, lazy, whiny and all the cute pet names you can find him but he will always be there if you are important to him. I can tell he is some kind attracted to you." She said.

"Oh really? And how do you know that? How do you know he is not just playing?"

" Darling…Shikamaru never plays, he aims and hits. And believe me this time he got a jackpot!" She acted all motherly on me. I liked it though…

"Look Ino I like my life the way it is. And why are we even discussing this in the first place? I can't even stand the guy!"

" Yeah you can't stand him because he is the only one who can put up with your shit and make you run for your money darling! Besides he can put you out of your boring life…Maybe he doesn't seem like it but he is very intelligent and educated." She explained quietly trying to reason with me.

" Ino, why are you telling me all this?" I questioned her.

" I am worried about you silly! You seem so bored and tired and, I don't know, dead. You are dead Temari. You have lost yourself, you are not the same anymore. You seem so lonely and I feel helpless. Everything I do, as much as I try, you aren't so alive like you are when you are with him. Same goes for Shikamaru. He is lazy and bored very easily. I just can't cope with you two…" She told me desperately.

She was telling the truth I could tell. Now I realized everything. My moodiness, my isolation from the rest of the world and most of all why I was being lonely. The past few months I wasn't myself she is right. But with him I felt alive again. Something stirred inside me.

" I see.." I threw a genuine smile at her " don't worry anymore ok? Thanks for telling me all this… It made me realize some things I wouldn't any other way" I thanked her gratefully.

That brought a smile to her face.

"I missed you Tem" She was almost crying! For Pete's sake!

She threw herself at me choking me in one of her bear hugs. I hugged her back and smiled.

" We should celebrate about this! How about a party at my brand new house huh?" And she is back.

I wonder what I would do without her….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys!Sorry for the late update but here you go! <strong>_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**3 reviews for chapter 6! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Anonymous 1997 (Kate ^^) **_

_**P.S. Thanks everyone for their reviews on previous chapters **_


	6. Challenge Accepted

"_Every time I say that life cannot get any worse, life replies "Challenge accepted"_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Challenge accepted **_

* * *

><p>"<em>I was in a house. A very tidy house in the country side. The curtains were yellow and the walls were a sorry excuse for a blue. Yes the house was tidy but it wasn't going to last long. Only a tiny earthquake would be able to break it down. But that didn't surprise me. A granny was sitting at the porch of the house at an old, forgotten by everyone as it seemed, chair. She was sipping her coffee quietly listening at the birds and looking at the trees and the nature ahead. The granny finished her coffee stood up and suddenly the room changed. Mirrors were surrounding me, but they weren't reflecting my image… they were reflecting the granny… as I got closer to one of them the granny suddenly dropped dead. I saw a familiar necklace hanging on her aged neck…"<em>

I breathed heavily as my eyes shot open at once. I was drenched in cold sweat and I was feeling a bit nauseous. I was going to vomit. That was how I was going to die? Old and forgotten by the rest of the world? I certainly did not want that. The talk I had with Ino the other day had me thinking. She was right. I felt lonely. How did I not noticed it before? Does that mean I am some king of depressed? That I need a shrink?

I panicked and started crying in the middle of the night. I didn't even know what time it was I didn't know where I was. I was lonely. My whole life I had been lonely. My pillow was wet in seconds.

_I am lonely. But I cannot help myself. It's not my fault that I couldn't love anyone… it just never came. My life is like a dessert while my friend's life is like the jungle. There is no other way to describe it._

After I finished with my outburst I took a good look at the mirror. My reflection was at least frightening. I had red puffy eyes, wild and uncontrollable blond hair, pink cheeks and red nose, yeah exactly my description. The electric clock beside me begged me to take a look.

5:30_ just great. _

I knew I couldn't sleep anymore so I made myself some coffee and went to my art room with Mr. Henry to watch the ships and the sea. It calmed me a bit.

My weasel purred against my arm. Just a kind reminder that he will always be by my side and never leave me. He was indeed a very loveable and extraordinary pet to have.

I decided to do something I never had done before. I putted on my sneakers and my hair in a lone ponytail and I walked out the door running. I started slowly and then I picked up my pace till my lungs burned and begged me to stop. The landscape was beautiful in the morning. I just loved the sea and the early sun against my bare skin, the breeze was refreshing. It felt really good. I decided to do it every time, I liked it plus it was healthy. I headed slowly home.

Time flew by and before I knew it, it was 7:00. I blasted the radio on with Lana Del Rey, just another melancholic tone added, and proceeded to take a long hot bath to wash out all my stress and signs that I had been actually, me Temari no Sabaku, crying. We don't want to erase the image of the hardcore bitch off of everyone's minds now do we?

I threw on some jeans a black Rolling Stones t-shirt and my boots, grabbed my bag and headed towards my favorite café.

* * *

><p>The traffic was bearable. I parked outside and made my way in. I saluted Naruto with a nod and sat with Ino, at our favorite spot. I was really surprised to find her already sitting there. She usually didn't show up this early, I always had to wait for her.<p>

She shot up the moment she saw me and fell desperately into my arms. I hugged her tightly. Something was terribly off. I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all.

"Hey, Tem. You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I- I just don't know from where to begin…" she started kind of awkwardly; she was on the edge of tears. Her eyes red and her whole figure somewhat neglected, so unlike her usual self. The Ino I know would never go out like this. Not that there was something wrong, she just seemed ordinary.

"From the beginning sweetheart, take it slow" I said in a calming voice. It was so clear that she needed a friend. I sat down in a chair and made a sign to Naruto to bring me the usual.

"You see, yesterday I stayed in Sai's place. After we were done doing you-know-what I felt so content so happy and I wanted so much to show him, so I told him. I told him I loved him… "She hiccupped and swallowed hard.

"That's good. Continue..." I nodded at her.

"A- And he just stayed silent. He didn't say a thing. Not a sound… he doesn't love me back Temari…" By the time she just couldn't hold her tears anymore. Ino was a very sentimental person but this has the first time I saw her actually crying over a boy, yeah, sure, all the other times was like the apocalypse had come but this was different. This was true.

"You want to know what I think, because sure as hell Sai loves you, I believe you just scared him Ino, I have seen how he looks at you. The other guys were looking at you like some kind of meat they just have to eat. I think you just scared him. I mean, how long have you been together? A month? Three weeks? So just stop worrying and crying and wait for him to respond. Okay? I'm sure he will try to get things straight"

She smiled a big and true smile that reached her ears. I smiled at her too. I just couldn't cope with a sad Ino.

"You think so?" She exclaimed enthusiastic.

"Definitely sweetheart" and then I remembered that I had ordered a cappuccino 15 minutes ago. Damn that Naruto, he can be so forgetful sometimes.

"NARUTO, WHERE IS MY DAMN CAPPUCCINO?" I yelled at him, cursing inside. I needed a coffee and it was about time to go.

"Ohhhh shit, COMINGGG" He yelled back. Just as I thought he had indeed forgotten all about it.

About a minute later he came with Ino's tea and my lovely coffee. He flashed us one of his usual "Good morning sunshine" grins. If I had to resemble him with something it would be the sun.

"Hey girlie, I added some honey to your tea so it could brighten up your day and make your eyes a bit brighter. Cheer up will you? Life is a wonderful thing" He nudged at Ino still smiling.

"Thanks Naruto, Hinata is so lucky" She thanked him gratefully. Yup, that's Naruto for you.

Now, enough with all the diddling dandling. It's time to get to work.

* * *

><p>Ino and I walked in the company's building like a boss. The automatic doors opened up and we strolled in with such confidence. Like a movie.<p>

We get to the studio to change into nice clothes and put on our fake smiles to enchant the readers of whatever magazine we are selling our photos to. Yup. That is capitalism for you.

But I'm not complaining. I like my shoes and my apartment and basically my so called life but… is this really all there is to it. Sometimes I feel like I am being held captive from the things I own.

If my brown leather sofa is going to burn I know that I would be really sad because first it was so hard to find the particular sofa and second it was like I had a problem solved.

My life is full of problems so I had taken care of the sofa thing. But then it gets burned. Now I have to look for a new sofa. What's the point of that actually? It's not like I am going to die if I don't get another sofa.

Suddenly a Fight club quote jumped into my mind "Things_ you own end up owning you" _and Tyler Durden is right once again. Why would I want to be sad over a sofa?

I took a good look around me. Models running like crazy, getting their hair and make-up done. My fellow co-workers. Is this really what I want to do in the rest of my life? I sure liked the idea at first. Fast money that's what I used to call it.

But that wasn't the original plan. This, all of this, wasn't me.

Several days now I am looking blankly at my canvas in my dusty art room. It seems like I have run out of inspiration, out of ideas. Out of life.

What happened to me? How long have I been asleep without even sleeping? The nightmare of loneliness started hunting and choking me again.

"Temari my beautiful darling, if you just hurry up we might get this shit done and go rest. So put the damn clothes on ok?" Lee snapped me out of my personal torture.

"Be there in a bit, and would you stop stressing me out like this?" I back-talked him.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Like you are indeed stressing out." He pointed out jokingly.

"Shhhhh. That's my excuse for being late you silly." I said in a fake mysterious and secretive voice.

"Hahahahaha. You sure as hell have no idea how to lie Temari-Chan" He said while I was stepping out wearing a 50's style dress and some polished pointed heels.

"Well I believe you have the cover guaranteed with that thing on." Ten-ten came out of the blue and gave me one big bear hug that filled me with love. Now I remember why I stayed so long. Smelling her perfume and having her messy hair in my face I understood that these girls became my family.

"Yeah right Tennie. Keep complementing me like that and when I don't succeed you will be the one accompanying me when I would cry and get sulky." I nudged her jokingly. She was wearing a similar dress to mine and had her hair down in curls. Some eyeliner and a bright fire-red lipstick completed the pin-up look perfectly.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you girls, but Temari if you don't go to get your hair and makeup done within 3 seconds I will call Tsunade and she will not be happy dealing with all this. Vite vite dear, vite vite." Lee threatened me.

"Oh I was about to go, relax a bit, will you? " I replied cockily.

"Just do it"

I sat next to Sakura while I was waiting my hair to get fixed. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and her green eyes were shining brightly.

"What is up with you dear Pinkie? I bet that redhead hottie did his job well" I nudged her.

"Come on Tem. Would you just stop pestering me? His name is Sasori by the way and he is so awesome. He is interested in puppets like your brother, Kankuro. So charming and elegant. He seems so harsh but I think he is really sentimental." She got dreamy over him with hearts instead of eyes and the usual pink tinted cheeks.

Adios bitchatchos dear Sasuke. Officially.

I smiled at that. "Hey care to fill me up on the galleries events?" I asked so kindly.

"Of course. Tem I want to thank you again for what you did. I just needed someone so much and you've been there for me. So thank you. I hope I can make it up to you sometimes." She said looking at me dead in the eye.

"You are my friend Sakura. I couldn't leave you like that. But I'm glad you appreciated it." I smiled gratefully. "So, how did you meet the mysterious redhead, puppet lover guy?"

"Well after you left me I went to the bar to get a glass of champagne and I was about to go out to get some more fresh air before getting back on. Well then we kind of bumped into another and he offered to take me out. He seemed cute so I accepted of course and for the next ten minutes I was having real fun you know? I forgot all about Sasuke and it was nice. We talked about many things but then we saw everyone backing away forming a circle and we thought someone was hurt or there was a fight happening and we went to check it out to find that it was actually you with that Shikamaru guy," at that point I started blushing like a mad man. "You danced oh so passionately, really Tem, you were amazing, and then Sasori asked me out." She finished her story still smiling.

_Well, at least something good came out of that gallery event. _

_**Oh not only that my dear, did you forget the talk you and I had the other day, I am absolutely sure he fancies you and the feeling is mutual. Wonderful!**_

_Will you shut up? Maybe I like him but I am only sexually attracted to him, nothing deeper you know?_

_**Yeah yeah just when you get the chance just accept his offer and then I'll just stand by and watch how much deeper he can get.**_

_Psh like that would ever happen!_

_**Wait and see dear, wait and see…**_

_Just shut up._

I don't know how but it seemed like my inner voice, my inside instinct, was right. I don't even know the guy so well. Usually I am not superficial but when you have some "James Dean material" you can't resist. You just have to take a bite.

"TEMARI" Ino shouted all of a sudden.

"Yeah sugar foot, what's the matter again?" I asked faking a bored face.

"Sai texted me and wants me to go to dinner with him" She announced excited! Damn right I was correct once again! Maybe I should do this for a living. Love counselor. Why not? It sure has a nice ring to it.

"See? I told you not to worry! Gosh, if could I would've hugged you but I can't since Hanna is working on my hair" I said smiling.

"Yeah I can feel your satisfied aura from over here thank you very much" Oh the irony! She should be the one satisfied with the results! I'll just let that pass…

"Oh and Tema-bear, forgot to mention that you are eating at my house tonight!" I guess I just might not let this one pass though!

Thanks for asking Ino! Really appreciate it…. What am I going to do with her case? Sometimes I even wonder why I still hang around with her. I guess I just can't help it.

I turned to give her a piece of my mind but she was already gone. Damn, that manipulative bitch!

* * *

><p>My phone rang as I was getting ready for Ino's so called dinner. I don't want to go, I'm scared. Seriously. She is so up to something and I don't like it. I didn't like it from the moment she promised me to make it up. And if my conscience is right, Shikamaru will be there… and I just don't want to see his smugly smirk nor his arrogant attitude.<p>

I've done her a favor and this is how she is paying me back? What a nice friend!

It was Ino. Like always.

"What do you want?" I replied harshly, venom dripping from my mouth.

"Jeez don't be so rude! Dress nice! Byeee" I'll kill her.

* * *

><p>I parked my car outside and proceeded in the mansion. The Yamanaka family was plutocratic, anyone could see that! Yet they still had their way of saying don't mess with us, they didn't shout it unlike some other bastards I know of.<p>

I wore an elegant, sexy, backless black dress. My hair were wavy and not in their usual four ponytails. My characteristic ruby red lipstick, some golden jewelry and my classic Christian Louboutin black heels were accompanying the look. Yeah I like the whole "Elegance is a silent lady" theme. I prefer to be charming and sexy over flashy and conspicuous.

I rang the bell and waited for Ino to go all hyperactive on me.

The door slowly opened but it revealed hawk-like eyes and a man figure. The voice that blew me away from the moment I heard it first rung clearly through my ears.

"Hello there my lady, Ino was so excited over your arrival" he said so simply offering me his arm. Such a gentleman! Who did he think he was fooling anyway? I grabbed it and intertwined it with mine.

He was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie. He was cute. He looked sexy. He was so manly. Masculine jaw line and lean nose paired up with those exotic color-mixed eyes of his. I think I am completely absorbed by his presence once again.

He lead me down some halls I didn't even know existed and then through some doors. We reached the huge double mahogany door and before we entered he leaned down and whispered huskily in my ear,

"You look beautiful, forgot to mention" his arrogant smirk was on. I nudged him and opened the door casually turning around to face him one more time.

"Well that makes two of us" and with that I confidently stepped in the room. There was a gigantic wooden dining table, some leather couches and a wooden fireplace matching the dining table. Everybody was dressed elegantly in suits and some women even wore long gowns. Beautiful sight. Where was Ino actually?

I saw TenTen and Sakura talking to a few fellows among them Neji and Sasori, Sakura's new boy toy. I started walking towards them until two magenta eyes and a bulky figure blocked my way.

Shock.

"Hidan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey there guys! Long time no see huh? Well I am back and I want to thank everyone who reviewed the time I was gone or even read the story! Well I have some pretty good ideas now that I am back I am going to mold them into the story so just stick with me ok? :D**_

_**Thanks again to those who supported me =3**_

_**Kate (R&R)**_


End file.
